Angelic Demons
by ThunderMastery24
Summary: -When it comes to angels and demons, what you see isn't always what it is. One-shot.


**Fairy Tail**

 **Miraxus Week 2014**

 **Day #4 - Angels & Demons**

She was an angel. Beautiful, kind, considerate, and loving. He was a demon. Handsome, cruel, harsh, and hateful. And this is the story of how Mirajane Strauss and Laxus Dreyar met.

* * *

"It seems some brats are causing trouble down on Earthland." Makarov Dreyar said as Mirajane stood in front of him.

"And how is it different from any other day?" Mirajane asked.

Makarov turned so his back was to her. "It isn't really, except…"

"Except?" Mirajane inquired.

The man turned back to her, the older man pulling on the right side of his moustache before slamming his cane on the ground with a decidedly thunderous thud. The cane mainly served the express purpose of providing a sort of aesthetic. "The trouble they are causing seems to be appearing more frequently."

The angel pursed her lips as she could only assume what the ramifications of this could be. However, something about this bothered her…

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Mirajane asked.

Makarov sighed. "The leader of this particular band of ruffians is a devil by the name of Laxus Dreyar."

As soon as the name passed his lips, an image of a blond man materialized between them. At first glance, it didn't look like he was a demon. His smirk told of arrogance of a more subdued kind and his eyes didn't seem as brutal. However, upon closer inspection, one could see a certain hardness to his eyes; a malignancy radiating off of him as his scowl seemed rather vicious.

"It would appear that, by using an inherent charismatic quality, he has infiltrated a group of people and have influenced them negatively."

"Would I be correct to assume you want me to intervene?" Mirajane questioned as she studied her nails.

Makarov smirked. "Indeed."

Mirajane returned the smirk before snapping her fingers. In doing so, she started to disappear until all that remained was a faint outline of her.

* * *

Rematerializing, Mirajane found herself in the small town of Magnolia. And that her appearance had changed. Her wings were gone as her silken, yet simple, gown was replaced. In its place was an elegant yellow dress. No doubt the purpose of the garment was to help her blend in.

"Now," She mused. "Where could _he_ be?"

She didn't have much time to think about it as she felt moisture fall on her cheek. Swiping the water away, she looked up to see that it had started raining. Looking around, she was unsure of where she could seek shelter from the storm. That is, until she spotted it.

* * *

Stepping through the tavern doors, she appreciated the quaint design. The faint lighting and the wooden chairs and tables gave it a relaxing feel. That and the fire roaring in the fireplace.

Taking a deep breath, she wondered how often - if at all - this place faces the brutality of Laxus' evil.

"May I help you miss?" A masculine voice queried.

Glancing to her right, she saw a man with purple hair as his hand was on the bar in front of him as his other was on his moustache.

Sitting down at the bar, she informed the man of why she was there.

"Shelter from the storm?" The man - who had introduced himself as Macao Conbolt - said. He crossed his arms "Magnolia's certainly known for its storms."

"Do you know when it'll stop?" Mirajane inquired.

The question seemed to make Macao uncomfortable. "Take it you haven't been here before. Storm should last until tomorrow morning."

 _Tomorrow morning?_

Mirajane frowned, discontented that her mission will be halted for the time being. Sighing, she decided the only thing she could do at the moment would be to rest. And upon finishing the process of getting a room, she heard a voice behind her that made her skin crawl.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Turning around, Mirajane saw that it was none other than her quarry.

"Laxus Dreyar." Mirajane said.

"I see my reputation precedes me." Laxus said, smirking as he advanced on her. "And yours as well Mirajane Strauss."

Macao, upon seeing the brazen look in the silver-haired female's startling blue eyes, interjected in the confrontation before it could worsen. "Careful Miss Strauss, he may be alone, but Laxus Dreyar is _not_ a man to be trifled with."

"I think I can handle myself." Mirajane stated confidently, glancing over her right shoulder at the worried man before returning her gaze to the other male as the color of gold flashed in her eyes.

"Confident of your abilities, aren't you?" Laxus retorted as obsidian shone in his usually gray eyes.

As the two stared each other down - an angel against a demon - the tension in the air became magnified. It didn't help that thunder boomed overhead and lightning cut through the sky. The scene was making Macao - and the rest of those gathered in the room - uncomfortable before they decided to flee to the safety of the deeper recesses of the inn.

"It seems you've managed to intimidate the local denizens." Mirajane remarked.

Laxus shrugged, arrogance set in his features. "Some are intimidated," He smirked. "S _ome_ are swayed by the idea of power."

Mirajane's eyes narrowed, catching on to what he meant after another boom of thunder sounded and lightning streaked through the sky once more.

"How surprising," She uttered, her voice rife with sarcasm. "To think of anything else would be a mistake."

As soon as she was finished, a cloaked figure descended from atop the railings as another two emerged from behind the blond devil.

"She's an intelligent one Laxus; that's a certainty." The figure on the blond's left commented, its voice unmistakably masculine.

"And with an _interesting_ sense of style as well." The figure on his right - a woman - added.

The silver-haired female sensed enough scorn on one of the words for it to be an insult.

His third subordinate cackled, his voice ringing throughout the inn. "Question is, how excellent of a fighter is she?"

The demon's three lackeys surrounded him before taking their hoods off. The first thing she noticed was the bizarre nature of their hair color. One of the male's hair was verdant as it covered one of his eyes. The female's hair was styled in delicate curls as her hair shone golden; the brown locks accentuating her eyes.

The most interesting one would have to be the second male. His hair, spiky and blue, added to his appearance. The most jarring features were his eyes and his tongue. There was a crazy glint to his eyes that she was unsure if it was his natural disposition or being under Laxus' dominion.

And, she might've been imagining it, but when he stuck his tongue out, she thought she saw a strange tattoo imprinted on it.

Mirajane hummed reflectively. "Four against one." She crossed her arms with a smirk. "Doesn't seem quite fair."

"Four against _two_ you mean." A feminine voice interjected, her tone laced with emboldened audaciousness.

All five glanced around the room when a lone figure descended from the banister above where Mirajane had encountered Macao. When she landed, she walked until she was in front of Mirajane. They saw how she had scarlet hair and piercing brown eyes. She also appeared to be wearing silver armor as a sword was holstered by her right thigh.

"And _who_ are you?" The woman hissed.

The male with green hair extended his arm in front of her. "Calm yourself Evergreen. No need for you lash out."

The other male snickered. "I think you mean _yet_ Freed."

Freed sighed. "Right Bickslow." He muttered curtly.

"Erza Scarlet." The redhead said. "And I-" She stopped abruptly, intimidated by some unseen force if the widening of her eyes provided any indication. She coughed into her fist, cleared her throat, and smirked at her four opponents as she drew her sword. "I truly hope you're ready to face your inevitable defeat."

"Inevitable defeat huh?" Laxus mused as Mirajane marvelled at the woman's bravery. While she didn't know much of the blond's lackeys and their strength, Laxus was a different story. And from what she knew, Erza's strength pales in comparison to Laxus' raw power.

Erza nodded. "Indeed. Ruffians such as yourselves _must_ be punished."

"Ruffians." Bickslow repeated with a self-satisfied smile.

"Anyway," Mirajane started. "I think it's time-"

"You aren't thinking of battling without us, are you Mira?" A new female voice interrupted.

"If you did, that would be considered unmanly!" A male voice added.

Mirajane smiled at the sound of their voices before they entered the scene.

One of them, a girl with silver hair similar to Mirajane as it was tied in pigtails, came running down one of the two staircases as another fell from the ceiling. The imposing male stood next to Mirajane as he had spiky silver hair.

"Seems like it's four against _four_ now." Mirajane remarked.

"But who will be victorious?" Erza mused.

"Thank you." Mirajane murmured. "Elfman. Lisanna."

"Makarov thought you could use some help." Lisanna said.

"And helping those who need it is manly!" Elfman proclaimed with a prideful pound of his right fist against his chest.

Conversation ceased as the eight of them stared each other down. The tension that was present earlier had been multiplied several times with the additional people in attendance.

"As much as I'd love to get this fight started," Laxus began. "I believe a change of venue is in order."

"For once, I agree." Mirajane said before they snapped their fingers, transporting the eight of them.

* * *

When their molecules reformed, they found themselves in a massive underground cavern as stalagmites and stalactites littered the area. The finishing touch was the thirty-seven foot waterfall that dropped into a crystalline azure lake.

"Magnificent." Evergreen breathed.

"Picked a good spot Laxus." Bickslow remarked.

"Unfortunately, I don't believe we came here to sightsee." Erza said as she brandished her sword.

Evergreen glared at her, but otherwise remained silent. Silence ensued as Laxus, Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow stared Mirajane, Erza, Elfman, and Lisanna down respectively. They soon dispersed though, leaving Laxus and Mirajane alone with each other.

"Is this when you defeat me with a blow of swift judgment?" Laxus asked, his tone mocking as his lips curved up disdainfully.

"I could ask if you were planning on ripping the ground apart and-" She coughed as she smiled slightly. "Intended to unleash-" Mirajane coughed as her smile widened and a faint laugh echoed. "Demonic creatures meant to-" The silver-haired woman stopped talking as she started to laugh. And laugh and laugh as one of her hands covered her mouth.

"I'm sorry." She said as she reined in her composure. "I just couldn't help myself."

"Cut!" A loud, masculine voice resounded. "That's a wrap folks!"

The seven others gathered around Mirajane.

"I must say, I'm surprised that you lasted this long Mira." Freed commented. He wouldn't say it aloud, but the play they were playing a part in was a bit...eccentric to put it generously.

"I'm surprised that Erza didn't faint." Evergreen said.

"A true warrior should be able to conquer any obstacle!" Erza declared, omitting how she came close to that on several occasions.

"I thought you did great Big Sister Mira!" Lisanna cheered.

"A real man's work!" Elfman added.

"It certainly was fun." Bickslow said as he put his helmet back on.

Laxus shrugged. "Don't know about that." He muttered.

"I think you should loosen up." Mirajane suggested as she stifled a chuckle.

Laxus snorted. "Whatever. I'm going to check to see if the bars open."

"I think Master, Macao and some of the others already headed there." Lisanna imputed.

And with that, Laxus began to walk away with Mirajane and his three friends close behind.

"That was a marvelous performance!" Rabian declared. He sighed. "As always, it is an absolute joy to work with members of the Fairy Tail guild!"

"It was a pleasure to bring my acting skills to the stage once more." Erza said with a bow. She smiled. "I shall wait with baited breath until we can bring such a production to life in front of an actual audience!"

Elfman and Lisanna glanced at each other, wondering how much skill she possessed and if the production would go off without a hitch given the Requip Mage's stage fright.

"Anyway, I truly hope that I can work with _all_ the members of Fairy Tail one day!" Rabian continued.

"It would be our pleasure."

"Sounds like fun!"

"And manly too!"

The four then bid their farewells, each of them satisfied with a job well done, the actual day of the play on their minds.

 ** _Originally Added: June 4th, 2016_**


End file.
